Cameron Briel
Cameron "Cam" Briel is a Fallen angel, and the former brother of Daniel Grigori . He appears to take an instant liking to Luce and makes it his mission to get her attention. It is later found out that he too is a fallen angel, but choose the "Bad side" after his painful break-up with his former love Lilith, and that all his troubles with Luce were purely to aggravate Daniel Grigori. Later it is made known that he and Daniel were brothers before he lost hope (reasons made known in Passion) and Lucifer claimed him. Being an angel meant that all the angels are his siblings. Cam's story will be more shown in the next Fallen novel, Unforgiven which is centered around Cam and Lilith. In the upcoming Fallen movie, Cam is portrayed by Harrison Gilbertson Etymology Cameron: *In Celtic the meaning of the name Cameron is: Crooked nose. Nickname of a Highland chieftain with a crooked nose. *In American the meaning of the name Cameron is: Crooked nose. Nickname of a Highland chieftain with a crooked nose. *In Gaelic the meaning of the name Cameron is: Crooked. From the Celtic Cameron meaning Crooked nose. Nickname of a Highland chieftain with a crooked nose. *In Scottish the meaning of the name Cameron is: Derives from a Scottish surname; from the Gaelic meaning crooked or bent nose. A common first name in Scotland, and in 2Oth century Canadian and Australian families of Scottish descent. Briel: *German and Swiss German: topographic name for someone who lived by a water meadow, a variant of Bruehl. *Dutch: topographic name for someone who lived in an area of marshland, from Celtic brogilo, or a habitational name from the Dutch city in Zeeland so named (also spelled variously Brielle, Brill) or from various minor places in present-day Belgium and Netherlands named with this word. Fallen In Fallen, Cam is first introduced when Luce first arrives at Sword & Cross (along with Gabbe and Todd (in chapter 1) and takes an instant liking towards her when they first look at each other is also noted that he has been to Sword & Cross before. Throughout the novel he continuously tries to charm Luce, going to great lengths to capture her attention on numerous occasions, this also includes him taking her to a bar while he is drunk. Also in the novel, he has his fair share of fights with Daniel (broken up by their History teacher Mr Cole) once because Cam gave Luce a "peck" on the lips in the Library. Torment In Torment, it begins with the following events after Cam and Daniel made the eighteen day pact at the end of Fallen. It begins with Cam and Daniel getting rid of a body which Daniel had beaten up and Cam had killed. During that time, they talk about Luce and the pact that they made. Cam doesn't make an appearance until chapter five, when Luce receives a letter from who she thought was Daniel. He then questions her on why she is out of Shoreline and in town. He then realizes that the letter wasn't sent from Daniel and that it was actually sent from an Outcast. The Outcast then appears and Cam kills the Outcast with a starshot. They then have a discussion, then Cam takes Luce back to Shoreline. He then makes a brief appearance in chapter eight when Luce is in an Announcer and both Luce and Cam have a brief discussion. Passion It is revealed in Passion that Cam once loved a woman named Lilith, and it's because of 'losing' her that he decided to stray to the dark side. Fallen In Love Cam's modern self does not make an appearance in the book, but his past self does. Cam speaks with Roland briefly about falling in love for a mortal and is found abusing himself. He dances with Luce on Valentines Day. Rapture In Rapture, Cam is one of the three angels that heads off to Avalon to find an artifact to help locate the site of the fall. He, Gabbe and Molly are captured by Miss Sophia, who seems to take pleasure in the thought of killing Cam. This may mean that he has annoyed her once before. Cam was kept on starshot point before Luce rushes in, in attempt to save him causing Sophia to spring the starshot at her and Daniel, killing Gabbe and Molly in the process as they took the starshot to save them. Unforgiven The newest Fallen novel is centered around Cam's life and will be featuring himself and his previous lover as he rushes with fifteen days to make her fall in love with him. Cam convinces Lucifer to let him have fifteen days to have Lilith fall in love with him, but if he fails - He'll have to spend eternity by Lucifer's side. Cam rushes to Cross Roads, Texas and rushes with ticking time. He builds a band with Lilith and Jean, called Revenge. Personality There is no doubt that Cam is very charming, he's confident, flirty and sarcastic. He manages to get away with trouble very easily. Once Daniel told Luce that Cam held much of his angelic charm during The Fall. Appearance Cam is gorgeous with shaggy black hair, pale skin, large deep set emerald eyes with full natural rose lips, as well as a black tattoo of a sunburst on the back of his neck. His wings are tall and narrow pulled tight behind his shoulders, sleek, jagged and rough and gold and flecked with brindled strips of black. Relationships Daniel Grigori It's revealed in Passion that Daniel and Cam are brothers, and it's been shown in Fallen in Love that they had a fall out after Lilith left Cam, which resulted in Cam joining Lucifer's side. Despite their rivalry, they still seem to care about each other, as Cam appears to be sad when Daniel is reborn as human in Rapture (meaning that they might never see each other again). Lucinda Price Cam and Luce met for the first time Fallen, when Luce came first to the Sword & Cross. He made several attempts to woo her throughout the novel in hopes that she would align with Lucifer. Despite the complicated relationship, the two care about each other, and this was said by Daniel in Rapture that the three (Luce, Cam and Daniel) were very close in past lives of Luce, before Cam joined Lucifer. Lilith Lilith was the only girl Cam loved. They were to get married, but separated when Lilith wanted to get married in a temple, but Cam could not enter a church because of his status as a fallen angel. Lilith believed he was bad (like that was what everyone said) and left him, later killing herself. Heartbroken, Cam joined Lucifer. It was also shown in the spin off Fallen in Love that Cam disappears and lives a tortured eternity after having his heart broken by Lilith. It was also noted by Daniel while watching Cam and Lilith, in the past, who would become ill after their separation. Arriane Alter The two shared a frenemy relationship, partly because Arriane is on the "Good Side" and Cam is on the "Bad Side". The two have known each other since (or before) the fall. In Fallen, it is hinted that they know each other. Gabbe Givens As the series continues it seems that Cam and Gabbe do not interact with each other, and do not get along. Molly Zane Even though the two are demons, it seems that the two do not share any common ground on anything. Roland Sparks There isn't much known between Cam and Roland, it is supposed that they get along fairly well. Callie The two did not interact with each other until Torment. Cam seemed to be "flirting" with her as he had his hand on Callie forearm, however Callie did not know know to respond to it. Cam also winked at her and tried flirting with her at the dinner table on Thanksgiving. However in Fallen, Cam has heard her yelling on the phone to Luce (telling her not to hang up). Doreen and Harry Price The only interaction he sees Doreen Price and Harry Price is Torment when Cam goes to the Price's home for Thanksgiving and when they meet in Fallen, at Sword & Cross when they had Parents' Day. Cam kissed Doreen's hand. Category:Torment Characters Category:Fallen Angels Category:Fallen Characters Category:Male Category:Passion Characters Category:Rapture Characters